A Foggy Day in London Town
by PhantomMemories
Summary: AU: Based on the song at someone's request. A first meeting on a foggy morning in London. Rated for possible language.


_I was a stranger in the city_  
_Out of town were the people I knew_  
_I had that feeling of self-pity_  
_What to do? What to do? What to do?_  
_The outlook was decidedly blue_  
_But as I walked through the foggy streets alone_  
_It turned out to be the luckiest day I've known_

_A foggy day in London Town_  
_Had me low and had me down_  
_I viewed the morning with alarm_  
_The British Museum had lost its charm_  
_How long, I wondered, could this thing last?_  
_But the age of miracles hadn't passed,_  
_For, suddenly, I saw you there_  
_And through foggy London Town_  
_The sun was shining everywhere._

* * *

He had been abandoned.

Alfred flipped his cell phone shut with a grunt of displeasure, briefly thinking about throwing it against the sidewalk.

That wouldn't work, however, to take his frustration out on an inanimate object, when the real targets of his displeasure were miles away. (Or kilometers. They used kilometers in England, didn't they? Not that he could remember, since they'd only covered that in sixth grade, and never really used the measurement. Seriously- what was wrong with using miles?) It would only leave Alfred alone _and_ without a phone in the middle of a strange city in a foreign country.

"A trip to London will be educational for a high school student like yourself," He mocked his uncle's advice, "It'll be an experience you'll never forget- see the world while you're still young. Go visit Mattie at the university for a week. He'd love to have you-"

Hefting his suitcase again, he glanced left, then right before crossing the street in front of him.

"Not like anyone's going to forget that I'm coming and go on a fucking tour of some rocks out in the middle of nowhere." Tears threatened for a moment, as he paused to readjust the grip on his shoulder bag. "And not like I'm going to get stuck outside in the middle of a raincloud that's scared of heights-"

The sound of his own footsteps seemed to echo louder on the sidewalk. Maybe because the flog was closing in, and it was getting tighter and tighter, like he was in his own little solitary world. All he needed now was zombies to start popping out of nowhere, and-

No. That wasn't a good thought, and other pedestrians were starting to give him odd looks as he started using potted plants and signs as cover, just in case. Alfred forced himself to walk normally. Another stop near a cafe. Maybe he could get breakfast- lunch- whatever the hell it was in this timezone. Then, he could decide what to do while waiting for Mattie and his friends to get back from Stonehenge, so he could dump his luggage, and actually do something other than look like a transient.

And the luck he'd had since he stepped off of the airplane this morning held true. The cafe was closed.

"Fuck." Alfred muttered. "I can't go to any museums like this- or... whatever the hell else there is to do around here. What am I gonna do now?"

"For starters, you might want to move out of the way." The clipped accent didn't echo in the foggy air. Alfred jumped. "I can't open if you're blocking the door, talking to yourself, you nutter."

"Sorry!" Alfred stepped aside and turned to see the man behind him. "I didn't-"

"Tourists," The blond said with a long-suffering roll of bright green eyes. He didn't look to be that much older than Alfred. "Well, come in then, if you're looking for a bit of nosh."

"Nosh?" Alfred watched the door open, and followed the shorter man in. "Is that British for 'Lunch'?"

"It's food, if that's what you're asking. My cook will be here in a tic, if you want to wait, or I can make you something." There was a gleam to the eyes under heavy eyebrows that only drew Alfred in further. "We're not officially open for another half hour, but from the look of you, you're having a morning."

"Yeah. You might say that. Supposed to be staying with my cousin, and he forgot I was flying in this morning and went on a daytrip. Can't get back until this afternoon sometime." Alfred frowned, "And the weather sucked, so I've been walking around for ages. Does the sun ever shine here?"

"Of course it does!" The blond scowled at him, brows twisting downwards with the expression. "But London is famous for its fogs- didn't you know that before you came?"

"Um." Alfred felt the shoulderbag slipping, and settled it on the floor. "I know there are museums and castles, and tea and stuff. I never really thought of..."

"The sun will probably be out later, once the fog burns off." The scowl vanished, and the older man strode swiftly away, and behind a counter. "I don't have any room in the back to stow your bags, or I'd offer. But you can stay here for a bit if you'd like."

"Thank you..." Alfred set the suitcase beside the bag. "I'm Alfred."

"Arthur." The other gave him a smile, and vanished for a moment behind a partition. "Do you have any specific places to see while you're here?"

"Just... museums, and castles, and... I don't really know. This wasn't my idea."

"So you didn't want to come?" Arthur's voice was muffled.

"Well... " Alfred considered the question for a moment. "I didn't want to at first, but my uncle thought it would be a good idea, and I like castles."

"No real plans, then." Arthur reappeared with a tray with some cookies on it as well as a small teapot. "I'll tell you what. I have some free time tomorrow, while my lazy arse business partner minds the store. I know of a castle that you might enjoy. I could guide you through it, if you'd like."

"Really?" Alfred blinked quickly, trying to comprehend this sudden change of fortune. "You-You'd do that for someone you just met?"

"Well, we did just meet, however you're a guest in my city," Arthur poured two cups of tea, "One must always treat ones guests well- besides, you looked quite sad just then. You're far too young and handsome to have that old and miserable look about you."

"I'm almost 18." Alfred felt his lips curling upwards into a smile. "And thank you."

"You have manners." Eyebrows shot up, and Alfred's smile grew. He could watch Arthur's facial expressions all day. "I wouldn't have expected it from an American."

"That's kind of rude." Alfred lost the smile for a minute. "And how did you know—"

"Your luggage tags are covered with American flags." Arthur sipped his tea. "I do apologize. It is no way to begin a friendship, assuming things from stereotypes."

"So, the castle tomorrow- can you tell me more about it?" Alfred drank from his own cup, and then realized that there was something different. Between one moment and the next, the light around them changed.

The sun, warm and golden, shining through the cafe windows.

"Ah, there it is!" Arthur said tilting his head to look, creating a golden halo effect upon his hair. "I told you it would come around eventually."

And suddenly, Alfred was glad he'd come to London. Even if it was foggy for the rest of his visit, he'd have a bit of sunshine with him, so long as he could be around Arthur.


End file.
